


Rub Her Legs

by elisaesposito



Category: The Favourite (2018)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisaesposito/pseuds/elisaesposito
Summary: It wasn't the same as Sarah. Abigail wasn't as warm as Sarah, didn't have the same scent as Sarah, but it was enough. For now, it was enough.[The three leading ladies' mindsets before, during and after the scene where Abigail becomes Anne's lover for the first time. Brief Smut with Angst at the end. Anne/Abigail and Anne/Sarah. ]





	Rub Her Legs

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of ties into my fic Speak When Asked To, which was Anne's mindset during the ending, because of what my take on the ending is. This piece here kind of shows that, to Anne, Abigail was basically just an emotional replacement for Sarah right from the start.
> 
> It also kind of shows Abigail wanting to be Sarah right from the start too, because I re-watched the movie today and I feel like there's a lot of that in her characterisation. She becomes a lot like Sarah in her mannerism, how she interacts with other people, etc., because of wanting to steal and maintain Sarah's position basically.

Anne knew she had made a fool of herself with what happened at her speech to government that day, but at least she'd gotten out of the embarrassment of having to deliver it after what Harley had said beforehand. His words and the atmosphere he'd created had meant she couldn't bring herself to go through with it anymore.

Relief washed over her once she made it back through the door of her bedchamber, but a confused frown crossed her features as she approached the bed.

  
There was someone in it, seemingly asleep.

  
She took in the person's long,straw-coloured hair and pale features and realised that it was Abigail, Sarah's cousin and maid.

  
Granted, the Queen had spent a lot of time with the girl recently, but how on Earth had she made it in here while Anne wasn't here to allow it?

  
"What are you doing?" Anne asked, and her voice stirred the girl awake.

  
"Your Majesty," Abigail said in surprise after a moment, moving herself up slightly and looking around, seeming to be registering where she was. She appeared to be naked, judging by her bare shoulders and the discarded clothes that were at the side of Anne's bed, but the covers were over the rest of her. "Lady Malborough told me to wait for you here and," Abigail looked back at the Queen. "The bed looked so beautiful and I was overcome. With foolishness. I'm sorry."

  
Anne stared at her for a moment, unsure of how exactly to respond to the situation but not really feeling the anger that she probably should.

  
"Well, you may get out now," The Queen eventually stated, her surprise still evident in her tone.

  
Abigail did as she was told and it turned out, as she moved from the bed to collect her discarded clothes, that she was, in fact, naked. Anne found herself watching her as she dressed and while Abigail was nothing like Sarah, nor looked anything like her either, memories of Sarah doing much the same as this when they were both younger found their way in to Anne's mind.

  
When Abigail was fully dressed, she moved toward Anne and curtsied.

  
"My apologies again, Your Majesty."

  
The girl's gown was in quite a state. Its skirts were ripped, with hints of mud on them. Enough to draw Anne's attention.

  
"What happened to your dress?" The Queen asked.

  
"Wolves," Abigail answered after a moment, before leaving the room, her awkwardness evident in her walk.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
When the footman woke Abigail in the night, she had to bury down her excitement and relief at the fact that her earlier stunt had worked in catching the Queen's attention as she was lead back to the older woman's bedchamber.

  
"Her legs," The footman murmured to her as he pulled the door close behind them, leaving  the girl alone with Anne, who was watching her rather intensely from her bed.

  
Moving to take a seat beside Anne's legs, Abigail reached to feel them, starting to rub her ankles soothingly and asking quietly, "Does it hurt a lot?"

  
"They're agony," Was the Queen's response, but her focus didn't really seem to be on her legs much.

  
Abigail continued to rub Anne's ankles for a moment, before carefully making her way up the Queen's legs beneath the covers, never taking her eyes away from the older woman's face. Over her kneecaps and up towards her thighs.

  
Abigail felt Anne shiver slightly beneath her, and the younger woman was compelled to do more, to make the Queen feel more for her. So she moved on of her hands even further up and found her way to Anne's entrance, letting her fingers begin to circle the sensitive area there.

  
Abigail felt the Queen tense for a moment, but then she relaxed and the pleasure Anne was starting to feel began to show on her face.

The girl took the next step then and moved one of her fingers inside the Queen, adding a second after a moment and then slowly beginning to pump them in and out of her.  
Anne began to moan in pleasure, attempting to disguise it as a moan of pain, and Abigail knew then she was doing something very right.

  
The younger woman continued with her fingers for a moment, before deciding to try something she saw her cousin doing with the Queen that night Abigail became aware of the nature of their relationship.

  
She pulled back the covers and moved to replace her fingers with her mouth, lapping at the Queen with her tongue. The change worked a treat for what Abigail intended as before very long, Anne was groaning and shaking against the younger woman's mouth as she climaxed.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Anne was still shuddering slightly as she came down from her high, and after a moment to catch her breath, she chuckled a little to herself as her gaze drifted to her young lover.

  
"You are a dear, Abigail," She murmured, a hand brushing against the girl's hair affectionately.

  
"You should rest now, Your Majesty," Abigail said, smiling softly at the Queen and replacing the covers over Anne's legs and moving to start to blow out the remaining candles in the room.

  
"Would you stay for a while?" Anne asked, blinking at her through tired eyes as the room began to grow darker.

  
"Of course," Abigail said with a nod. "If that is what would please you."

  
But Anne didn't want her just to stay. What Anne wanted was to feel the intimacy, the heat, of someone else's body against her own.

  
"Take this off me first," Anne said, indicating to the nightgown. Abigail obeyed again, helping her out of it, and Anne barely needed to ask before the younger woman has discarded her own nightgown too.

  
The Queen moved over slightly to let Abigail in to bed beside her and murmured again about what a dear the younger woman was, before moving an arm over the girl's hip and closing her eye. The beside candle was blown out and the room was thrown into complete darkness.

  
It wasn't the same as Sarah. Abigail wasn't as warm as Sarah, didn't have the same scent as Sarah, but it was enough. For now, it was enough.

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
In need of comfort and doubtful she'd get much sleep alone, Sarah had made her way towards Anne's bedchamber. She would try not to wake her because Mrs Morley could be grouchy if she was woken up before she'd had enough sleep, but Sarah needed to be beside her for now.

  
Candle in hand, she  slipped inside the chamber and made her way towards Anne's bed. But the sight she saw when she lifted the candle towards her made her stop in her tracks.

  
Anne was fast asleep but she wasn't alone. Beside her, with a naked breast showing outside of the covers, was Sarah's cousin, Abigail.

  
 _Cunt cunt cunt you cunt you cunt,_ was all that Sarah could think, but she didn't know which of the women in the bed the thought was aimed at.

  
_Both of them._   
_Both of them._

  
They'd betrayed her after what she'd done for them.

  
She'd looked after Anne ever since they were children, done everything for her, ran her kingdom for her ever since the first day Anne became Queen.

  
She'd made Abigail her maid when she could have simply left her to rot and continue to be laughed at in the scullery.

  
Sarah couldn't look at either of them any longer and turned to leave, feeling her legs grow weak as she made her way down the corridor towards her own quarters with unshed tears stinging her eyes.

  
 _This won't stand,_ Sarah thought. _It can't stand, it can't, it can't._

  
_Abigail has to go._   
_Abigail has to go._


End file.
